I blame the beaver
by 897958769869859
Summary: nothing to do with title. Finally Sakura has asked Naruto out, but what's the catch? SasuNaru


A/N Hey guys, for some reason I was itching to write this fic and so here I am

A/N Hey guys, for some reason I was itching to write this fic and so here I am. This should be a one shot so I'll be right back onto my other fics, no need to worry. This is my first Naruto fic and I've only seen the first series so this may be AU to some of the later episodes, I have no idea. This is also my first fic, written in thoughts like this; I don't know it just screamed to me to be written like this. The pairing is SasuNaru and if you have a problem with that you can always hit the back button now. Hope you like it.

Naruto's POV

I couldn't believe it. She said it. SHE SAID IT!! I'm so happy!! She's so cute when she blushes. Now she's blushing more. Why is she embarrassed? I mean sure, I just hugged her and started yelling about how happy I am, in the middle of a street, with people looking at us strangely. But who cares? She finally said it. Sakura Haruno former head of the Sasuke Uchiha (sp?) fan club just asked me out! I'm the happiest person alive!! I thought this day would never come!! Sakura's still blushing. Yeah, maybe I should let go. Sorry Sakura, I'm just so happy! Oh look there's Mr. Uchiha himself. Ha! Take that! Naruto-1 Sasuke-0!! He's just smirking at me as usual, probably laughing that I embarrassed myself in front of all these people! But I don't care! This is the best day of my life!!

Sakura's POV

There Sasuke I did it. I asked him. Are you happy now? Your smirk doesn't give it away but I know inside you are happy, you just don't want to show it. I guess your right Sasuke. You'll never love me, you have someone else, and shouldn't I at least make Naruto happy? I mean he has liked me for almost as long as I've liked Sasuke and I don't want to put him through the same rejection as I was. I guess this is for the best……..

_**1 month later**_

Naruto's POV

Everything with Sakura is going great. Everyone was really happy for us; it was like nothing even happened. It was strange though, everyone really did act like it was nothing, like it wasn't real. No one really ever acts like we're a couple. Except maybe Hinata, but I haven't seen her much since I told her. Not sure why. But who cares what they think anyway. I'm happy. Sakura's happy, what else matters? Sometimes though, I'm not so sure. Just lately she's started spending less time with me, sometimes she doesn't act like we're dating either. But most of the time its fine. We go out and it's just great. Its fun and I enjoy spending time with her. But sometimes it still feels like something's missing. Sometimes, I don't know it just doesn't feel right. But I'm sure that I'm just exaggerating. I mean really what wouldn't be right about it. Nothing! Right? Right! I'm just being stupid. Sakura is the best thing that ever happened to me. I wonder where she is. We were supposed to meet here for training 15 minutes ago. It's no big deal because Kekaishi sensei isn't here yet, but she normally is very punctual with stuff like this. Besides me, there's only Sasuke here. He's been weird lately, he's been avoiding me, and just smirks whenever I'm around. Not his usual faceless expression it makes him look like he's trying to hide what he's thinking. Wait, what if he likes Sakura? What if he's upset because I'm going out with her? Darn, now I feel bad. Oh well, his loss, he had his chance. Darn now he's looking this way. And I was staring at him. Yup there comes the smirk. And now I look away, nothing unusual there. Stop blushing! You idiot, that's Sasuke! You don't blush, especially when he's around! Do you want him to make fun of you for that to! Oh hey it's Sakura! Hi Sakura!... Oh ok, you're busy tonight, how bout tomorrow?... busy to….. You're free on Thursday? That's cool. That's only what, three days away. We can go somewhere for dinner or something. Sounds good. Wonder what she's doing for the next three days. Hey don't get over-protective. She doesn't want a jealous boyfriend. Guess now we wait for Kekaishi. Stupid Sasuke. He's still smirking at us.

_**Another month later**_

Naruto's POV

Everything with Sakura is……… fine. I just haven't seen her in a few days that's all. She's been busy that's all. That's why I'm visiting her. If she's not here then I'll just go train. I've been doing that a lot lately. I have been doing it just to pass the time. It is almost like Sakura and I aren't going out anymore. She hasn't mentioned it but, I think something's wrong. I'm sure it's nothing though. What else could be wrong? I don't think she's mad at me. It's not just me; she hasn't really been spending much time with anyone lately. Training, I guess. Here we are. Hello Mrs. Haruno, is Sakura home? She's upstairs, thank you. I wonder what really is wrong. I mean what has happened lately? No attacks no missions no nothing. It's been really quiet. Wait is that Sakura? She's singing. I've never heard her sing before. She has a nice voice. Not super wow or anything but still nice. The mere fact that it's Sakura doesn't seem to mean as much to me anymore, it used to be everything she did was amazing. But now it's just average. Hey I recognize the song, its why can't I breathe by Liz Phair. Now she's singing the chorus and for some reason I don't think the song's about me.

_Why can't I breathe?_

_Whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak?_

_Whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable_

_It's a fact that we're going to get down to it so tell me_

_Why can't I breathe? _

_Whenever I think about you_

Ok Naruto. Don't freak out. She probably just likes the song. She probably doesn't like anyone else stop stressing out.

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you to_

Ok Naruto. Time to freak out. Did you hear how she was singing that? It sounded like she was singing from her heart. Definitely for someone. Ok time to find out.

Nobody's POV

As Naruto entered the room, Sakura suddenly stopped singing when she saw him.

'Oh, hi Naruto!'

'Hey Sakura! What's up?'

'Nothing much' Sakura replied awkwardly

'So do you like that so-'

"Naruto? Can I ask you a question?' Sakura cut him off.

'Sure? What is it?'

'Well, say I made a promise to someone on the grounds that I say, liked a certain person, but, now I don't really like that person anymore, do you think I still have to keep that promise?'

Naruto sat and thought for a moment, ' well I guess if the basis of the promise was that you liked someone and you don't anymore, then basis for the promise has changed so I guess under those circumstances, it would be ok for you to break the promise.. Wait, is the promise about us?'

'ummmm…. Yeah' there was an awkward silence.

'Is, this why you've been ignoring me?'

'yeah…'

'So you made a promise to someone that you'd go out with me?'

'yeah…'

'who?'

Sakura squirmed'….. Sasuke'

'And so you never liked me?'

'…weeellll…..'

'I see.'

'No Naruto, well we figured that since I liked Sasuke and he liked….. Someone else, he never told me who, anyway we thought that at least someone should be happy, and Sasuke suggested I go out with you cause, well you liked me and then at least you'd be happy. But, now I don't like Sasuke anymore and I like Lee and..'

'You like Lee?'

'Yeah…..'

'Then go be with him.'

'What?'

'Hey that way at least two people will be happy.'

As Naruto turned to leave Sakura asked 'where are you going?'

'To go talk to Sasuke, I can't believe he'd make you do something like that, that he'd set us up like that.'

As Naruto walked to Sasuke's house, he was furious. Why would Sasuke do something like that to him? Didn't Sasuke know that he wanted a real relationship? He didn't want something fake no matter what. Knocking on Sasuke's door ready to punch the boy as soon as he came out, Naruto could only watch blankly as Sasuke came out, his eyes were puffy and he looked a mess. It was obvious he'd been crying.

'Sasuke?' Sasuke's unfocussed eyes snapped up.

'Naruto?'

'How could you do this to me?!' Sasuke looked taken aback

'Do what?'

'You set me up with Sakura? Why'd you make her go out with me? She was unhappy because of me! She wanted to be with Lee, but she was afraid to break that promise! How could you do that to her? WHY would you make her do that?!'

"I…. I just wanted you to be happy….'

"Happy? Happy! You set me up in a fake relationship so that I could be happy! I want something meaningful! You might like girls who don't like you to date you but I don't! I just want something real!! How could you do that?'

'… I just wanted to make you happy..' This Sasuke was different from anything else Naruto had ever seen before. His head was down from shame and he looked almost like he was going to cry again.

'Why do you care about me? No one else does! Everyone else hates me! Why can't you just join them and openly ridicule me! Why do you have to pretend!?'

'…. I just wanted to make you happy..'

'STOP SAYING THAT!! WHY DO YOU CARE? WHY!!'

'because………..'

'WHY JUST TELL ME!!'

'because…….. because I love you.' Sasuke said in a tiny voice and with that the tears started to fall out of his eyes and onto the pavement. Naruto immediately felt bad. The great Sasuke Uchiha was reduced to tears because he had been yelling at him. He was struck with guilt. That face moved him and it was then he knew why blushed and why being with Sakura didn't feel right. It was because he loved Sasuke. Right now all he wanted to do was hold the poor boy and make all his troubles disappear. He felt horrible that he was the cause of the sadness. He pulled the boy close and stood in the streets for a good five minutes before Sasuke stepped back embarrassed and asked 'err… sorry,'

'What for?' he kissed Sasuke on the cheek, 'I was going to go for a walk, wanna come?'

'Sure, I guess' Sasuke had put up his cold front again, but Naruto didn't mind. Sasuke wasn't smirking at him, he was actually smiling, but Naruto wasn't about to tell him.

As they wandered off, Sakura left to. She had seen the whole thing and was very glad that Sasuke could find happiness.

'Oh well,' she said to herself as she went off to find Lee 'at least now all of us can find happiness' She smiled as she walked away.

A/N hello again. This was not a very planned story so it was bad, sorry for the OOC ness of everyone, especially Sasuke


End file.
